On the Beach
by turtleback
Summary: Two-shot set after the Season 4 finale. Jane comes to a realization that she shares with Maura. Maura has a confession of her own. See Chapter 1 Author's Note for more details (contains Season 4 spoilers). In the first chapter Maura and Jane talk about relationships. The second chapter is the M-rated stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**On the Beach**

Pairing: Jane/Maura  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me.

**A/N:** _This was supposed to be just a smut-filled one-shot, but it kinda turned into more than that so I broke it into two chapters. _

_In the first chapter Maura and Jane talk about relationships. The second chapter is the M-rated stuff._

_A few notes: This is set after the Season 4 finale, with a few differences. Forget about the pregnancy scare. Frankie's "crush" on Maura still happened, but the gross kiss didn't because I just can't deal with that. I'm treating Casey as just the nice but boring guy Jane knew from high school that we saw in Season 2 without all of the recent douchey behavior because I don't really want to get into that either._

_This story is set at Tommy and Lydia's wedding. I'm also ignoring the Tommy starts drinking again and Lydia dumps him five seconds after their engagement storyline because that seemed to happen solely so that Tommy and Frankie could act like dickbags and fight over Maura._

* * *

Tommy and Lydia wanted to get married on a beach. Because it was the off season, and with some help from one of Jane's extended family members who lived on Cape Cod—Maura couldn't remember who exactly, it was hard to keep all of the Rizzoli family members straight—they were able to hold the wedding and reception at a hotel on the beach about an hour and half from Boston. As a wedding gift, Maura had reserved the honeymoon suite for Tommy and Lydia and arranged rooms for herself, Jane, Angela and Frankie, so they didn't have to drive back to Boston after the reception. Many of the other guests, mostly Jane's extended family, had stayed as well and several hours later were still enjoying themselves at the reception.

"Dance with me?" Maura asked Jane as they sat, wearing matching bridesmaid's dresses at one of the round tables surrounding the makeshift dance floor.

Jane scrunched her face at her.

"Please?" Maura said pouting. "I want to dance and if you don't dance with me, I'll have to ask Frankie."

"Don't even think about it," Jane said humorlessly.

Maura frowned at her attempt at a joke. She was still trying to figure out Jane's reaction to the idea of her and Frankie dating. She wasn't interested in Frankie romantically and she hadn't even realized that he might be interested in her until Jane brought it up. But then she didn't know why Jane seemed to be so angry with her about it, especially since she hadn't done anything beyond her usual friendliness with Frankie and she told Frankie she wasn't interested.

Her hope, when she allowed herself to hope, was that Jane was jealous. It would explain her reaction to anyone Maura did show an interest in. Maura only considered that possibility when she recognized she was acting the same way towards Jane when Casey was around and realized her own feelings for her best friend. But Jane was so protective of Frankie, Maura was afraid that instead of jealousy, Jane was angry because she thought Maura was somehow leading Frankie on. Maura even considered the possibility that Jane didn't think she was good enough for Frankie.

She pushed those thoughts aside and said, "Perhaps I should ask one of your uncles? It's not my fault that Tommy and Lydia's guest list was almost entirely your family members. It doesn't leave me with many dance partner options if you won't dance with me."

"I don't know how to do all this fancy dancing," Jane said, nodding her head toward the couples on the dance floor slow dancing to the steady stream of slow romantic songs that made up Lydia's playlist for the reception.

"It's not fancy and I'll show you how. I'll even let you lead."

Jane rolled her eyes, but said, "Fine," and followed Maura to the dance floor.

Maura stood in front of Jane and said, "Hold your left hand up and put your right arm around my back." Jane complied, stiffly putting her arm around Maura, and Maura put her left hand on Jane's shoulder and slipped her right hand into Jane's left hand. "Now we don't have to do anything more than sway in rhythm to the music. If you want to move around more, you just have to lead me by moving your feet and leading me with your hand in the direction you to go. Wherever you lead I'll follow."

After they danced for a few minutes, only talking when Maura gave the occasional instruction, Jane finally started to relax. Maura felt the tension in Jane's shoulder lessen and Jane's arm around her relaxed and dropped lower as Jane pulled her a little closer.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet all day," Maura asked gently.

"I…um…yeah. I'm okay."

"That wasn't very convincing." Maura let her hand drift up Jane's shoulder so she could gently rub her thumb against Jane's neck. "You can talk to me."

Jane didn't respond for a long time but then she said, "You know, all I've ever heard from Ma was stuff about getting married and having kids."

"But you don't want that?" Maura asked.

Jane frowned. "Actually I do. I absolutely do want those things. I just don't want to have to settle for them."

"What do you mean?"

"Saying yes to Casey would have been settling," Jane said firmly.

Maura stiffened at the sound of Casey's name.

If Jane noticed, she didn't say anything about it, instead continuing with her explanation. "Casey was my friend, you know. I've known him for years. I thought I could just make it work with him because we knew each other and at least I liked him. But when he was actually around for more than a couple of days, I got bored with him. And he…I guess he still saw me as the girl he knew in high school. It was kind of nice at first actually, to be kind of free of all of my baggage from the past few years, but after a while I realized that he didn't really know me now and it didn't seem like he really wanted to. I realized that I didn't want to settle."

Maura swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "What doyou want?"

"I want to be with someone who sees me and accepts me for who I am, but also challenges me to try new things and to be a better person."

"That sounds nice."

"What if we've been looking in the wrong places?" Jane said enigmatically.

"Looking for what?"

"Love."

"What do you mean?" Maura asked cautiously.

Jane looked into Maura's eyes and said, "What if it's been right in front of us this whole time but we didn't realize it?"

Maura felt a flutter in her stomach as she wondered if Jane was saying what she thought, and hoped, she was saying. She pushed that feeling aside and said, "I'm not sure if I understand what you mean."

"What if the reason all of our other relationships haven't worked out is because you and I are supposed to be together?" Jane asked.

Maura felt a little lightheaded as she struggled to form a response. "Weddings can be overly emotional experiences. They can make people feel things they wouldn't otherwise be feeling," Maura said, but her hand betrayed her by clinging tighter to Jane's neck.

"Does that mean you disagree?"

Maura stopped moving to the music."It means that I'm reluctant to respond because of the extenuating circumstances. I don't want to say things…admit things… if you're just saying all of this because you're going through some sort of wedding related crisis. I don't know if this is the right place for this conversation."

Jane let go of Maura's hand so she could put both hands around Maura's waist and leaned her forehead against Maura's and said, "Maybe this is the right place. We're away from all of our normal routines for the weekend. We can talk and see what happens tonight without any pressure and if it doesn't go well, we can go home and never talk about it again."

Maura closed her eyes and brought her free hand to other side of Jane's neck, but she didn't say anything.

"I thought you said that if I led you would follow," Jane said. "I trust you. You can trust me too."

The music changed and Maura opened her eyes, remembering that they were in a public place surrounded by Jane's extended family. "I think I need some air. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"It's kinda chilly out tonight. We'll be cold in these dresses."

"I'm going to go change and if you want to take a walk with me I'll meet you in the lobby in about ten minutes."

"Okay," Jane agreed.

* * *

Maura went to her room to change out of the bridesmaid's dress and into jeans and a sweater and took the opportunity to freshen up. She went into the bathroom and decided to remove the makeup that had been applied earlier in the day and let her hair down from the bun it had been tied up in.

Maura assessed herself in the mirror, trying to ignore the effect the harsh lighting of the hotel bathroom. She looked a little tired, not surprising after a long week as usual and a long day today, but she also noticed that her skin was flushed and she knew it was because of the things Jane had said to her downstairs and the way Jane had held her.

After one last look in the mirror, Maura went down to the lobby and found Jane, who had changed into jeans and a hoodie sweatshirt over a t-shirt, waiting for her. They walked along the boardwalk path between the hotel and the beach and when they got to the sand Maura slipped off her heels and left them on the boardwalk.

"You're going to go barefoot?" Jane said in surprise.

"I can't walk in heels on the beach. You should take your shoes off too so they don't get filled with sand."

Jane reluctantly agreed and took her shoes off and left them next to Maura's.

It was high tide and they walked between the water and the three foot high stone wall that separated the beach from the rest of the property. An almost full moon and a few dim lights from nearby properties provided the only light for their walk.

A little ways down the beach Jane stopped and sat down on the stone wall. Maura sat down next to her. In contrast to when they were dancing, Jane was now quiet. Maura waited, wondering if Jane was rethinking what she said earlier. But when it seemed like Jane wasn't going to say anything, Maura finally asked a question that had been bothering her. "If you felt those things about your relationship Casey, why did you consider marrying him?"

Jane swallowed thickly. "It would have been the easy thing to do. It would have made him happy."

"What about you?"

"I would have been okay. As long as I still had you. I know you were worried that you were never going to lose me to Casey, but that was never going to happen. But I realized that I could actually lose you to someone else and that's when I started thinking about our relationship."

Maura stood up and walked a few steps away before turning back to face Jane to say, "Before you say anything else I think I should tell you something."

"What is it?"

Maura tentatively took the few steps forward until she was right in front of Jane. She took a deep breath and moved closer, stepping between Jane's legs, and when Jane didn't question it or move to stop her, Maura put her hand against Jane's cheek and said, "I'm in love with you."

Then Jane's hands were around her waist, pulling her closer, and Jane's lips were pressing against hers. Maura's other hand went around Jane's neck and she leaned into Jane, parting her lips and letting Jane's tongue find hers.

Maura's hand tangled in dark curls while her other hand dropped to Jane's thigh and gripped it while the heated kiss continued and Jane pulled her tighter.

With a shuddering breath Maura broke the kiss. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Jane's brown eyes and said, "I can't go back. I can't go home and pretend this never happened."

"You won't have to. You're the person I belong with. You're the person who sees me and knows me. And I know you. We belong together. I couldn't marry Casey because I want to be with you. I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

Maura dipped her head and, laughing, wiped her hands at the few tears that managed to escape her eyes. She looked back up at Jane with a broad smile. "It's okay. As long as you're sure now."

"I'm sure. I love you, Maura."


	2. Chapter 2

**On the Beach**

Chapter 2

Pairing: Jane/Maura  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me.

* * *

Maura leaned in to resume their kiss, smiling against Jane's lips and pulling down the zipper of Jane's sweatshirt as she did so she could slip her arms behind Jane's back and under her t-shirt.

Jane pulled Maura closer and deepened the kiss, one hand tangling in Maura's hair while the other slid against her ass. She slid forward on the stone wall so her feet were back on the ground and she was only leaning back against the wall, allowing her to pull Maura against her and slipped her hand under Maura's sweater.

Maura kissed Jane's jaw as her hands moved from Jane's back to her front, fingers sliding up Jane's abdominal muscles and cupping Jane's breasts. "You're so sexy," she said.

Jane half-laughed and half-snorted in response.

"What?" Maura pulled back and asked. "Don't you know how sexy you are?"

"It's…weird…to hear you say that. But in a good way," Jane added when Maura's face fell. "It's just…new. And no one could possibly compare to you. You're so beautiful and so sexy."

"So are you." Maura's hands moved to Jane's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, and then trying to push them down over Jane's ass.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"I want to show you how sexy I think you are," Maura said. "I want you to know exactly how I feel about you. I want to make you come right here on this beach and remember forever where we told each other we loved each other and where I got to kiss you and touch you for the first time."

"Jesus," Jane breathed. "Don't you want this to be a little more intimate?"

"We've been intimate for years, Jane, in every other way. Right now I want to have sex with you. We can go inside that if that's what you want, but I want you right here. Actually I want you right here and then I want you again in my room and again when we get back to Boston tomorrow where I will make love to you all day if that's what you want."

Jane licked her lips and spread her legs wider.

Maura recaptured Jane's lips in a searing kiss as her hand moved inside Jane's jeans and rubbed over her underwear. "I've wanted to touch you like this for so long," she said against Jane's lips.

Jane shuddered and dug her fingers into Maura's hips, but she said, just above a whisper, "Wait."

Maura stopped her movements, pulling her hand out of Jane's pants.

"This is really…hot…really hot. But I don't want our first time to be like this. I want to be able to see you and feel you and to not feel like we're rushing. Can we go inside?"

"You're not going to change your mind are you," Maura asked.

"No. Never," Jane responded.

Maura pressed one more kiss to Jane's lips and then stepped back. Jane buttoned her jeans and then took Maura's hand in hers as they walked back on the beach to the hotel.

* * *

Maura led them into her hotel room. She stopped at the foot of her bed and Jane immediately wrapped her arms around her and reconnected them in a kiss.

Maura pushed Jane's sweatshirt off her shoulders and down her arms, letting it drop on the floor, and then worked on pulling Jane's t-shirt off. Jane pulled up Maura's sweater, skimming her hands along Maura's sides as she pulled the sweater off and tossed it aside, leaving them both in their bras.

Maura moved backwards onto the bed and hooked her fingers into the waistband of Jane's jeans to pull her down on top of her, groaning as their bare skin made contact for the first time.

Jane let the weight of her body settle on top of Maura, pressing her thigh between Maura's legs. She trailed a hand down Maura's side and then up to a bra-clad breast, rubbing her thumb over the fabric. Maura arched into Jane's hand, encouraging her to continue. Jane squeezed Maura's breast in her hand and bent down to press her lips against Maura's chest, moving from her clavicle to the exposed top of her breast.

Maura moved her hands around Jane's back and unhooked her bra and then slid her hands around Jane's front and under the loosened bra to cup the bare skin of both of Jane's breasts. Jane moved her mouth back to kiss Maura's lips and rolled her hips forward as Maura pinched Jane's nipples between her fingers.

Maura shifted quickly, rolling them over so she was now straddling Jane and gave her a wicked smile. She pulled off Jane's bra and then unhooked her own and tossed them both to the floor. Then she moved to Jane's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them for the second time that night. She shifted to pull jeans and underwear down Jane's long legs before taking off the rest of her own clothes.

"You're gorgeous," Maura said reverently, taking a moment to admire Jane's naked body while Jane did the same to her. She moved back to straddle Jane's waist and leaned forward over her. Jane immediately put her hands back on Maura's breasts, squeezing gently and rubbing her thumbs around hardened nipples. "Do you think about me?" Maura asked.

Jane looked up and smiled shyly as if embarrassed. "All the time."

"I think about you," Maura said, leaning into Jane's touch, and then dropping her voice, she said, "I particularly like to think about your long fingers."

Maura kissed Jane's mouth and then moved to her neck. Jane slid her hand between their bodies and rested it between Maura's legs. "Please," Maura whispered against Jane's ear.

Jane's fingers parted wet folds and slid easily inside Maura's wet heat, eliciting a low moan from Maura. Maura kept herself propped above Jane with her hands on either side of Jane's head on the bed and her arms straight. She rocked back against Jane's hand as Jane moved two fingers in and out of her.

Jane's other hand remained on Maura's breast. "You're so wet," Jane said. She wanted to pull Maura's nipple into her mouth but she couldn't reach it in their current position, so she pinched a nipple between her thumb and forefinger while the rest of her hand caressed the breast. "And soft…everywhere."

"Harder," Maura said.

Jane increased her pace and pushed deeper with each stroke, while watching Maura's face. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip trying to stay quiet in the hotel room. Still she softly moaned each time Jane pushed deep inside her.

Maura opened her eyes to look at Jane and with a moan said, "So close."

Jane moved her fingers up to stroke Maura's clit and quickly Maura was trembling. She dropped her head, burying her face in Jane's chest to muffle her moans as she rode Jane's hand and rode out her orgasm.

She collapsed against Jane, her head resting against Jane's chest, and Jane traced her fingers against Maura's back. After a few moments of rest, Maura pressed her lips to Jane's chest, moving to a breast and taking a dark nipple in her mouth, sucking on it until Jane moaned.

Maura moved lower and kissed down Jane's abdomen, stopping to glance up at Jane's face when she reached short dark curls at the apex of her thighs. Jane was watching her, mouth parted and breathing heavily.

"You don't…have to," Jane said softly.

Maura just grinned in response and then pushed Jane's leg wider with her hands. She kissed the inside of one thigh with wet, open-mouthed kisses, and then did the same to the other thigh. Her hair fell around her face and tickled Jane's thighs and stomach.

Her breath was hot against Jane's skin as her tongue made its first pass through Jane's wet center. Jane writhed beneath her as she made the first contact with her clit and circled it with her tongue.

Maura traced a path with her tongue up and down through Jane's folds, eliciting a moan each time she passed over Jane's clit.

"Fuck, Maura," Jane moaned.

Maura found Jane's hands and linked them with her own as she focused on Jane's clit, sucking it into her mouth and flicking her tongue against it.

Jane was grinding against her mouth with increasing urgency, hips arching off of the bed, until she moaned a loud, "Fuck," and relaxed back on the bed. Maura kissed back up Jane's body as she came down from her orgasm and then settled on her side next to her.

After a moment Jane turned on her side towards Maura. She pressed a hand to Maura's cheek and leaned in for a soft kiss. "That was…wow…amazing," she said with a light laugh. "You are amazing."

Maura smiled at her and brushed a stray lock of hair behind Jane's ear. "You are beautiful."

Jane traced her fingers against the freckles on Maura's chest for a moment before saying seriously, "I'm going to marry you here."

Maura's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You are?"

"Yeah. I mean, after an appropriate amount of time dating and all that stuff of course. But I'm going to marry you. In the summer. On the beach. We'll be barefoot and you'll be beautiful. And this will always be our place."

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
